Abandon
by Ysael
Summary: Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter tout cela... Parce qu'après tout, qui a besoin d'un ange trop brisé pour pouvoir combattre ? (S11)
1. Chapter 1 - Abandon

Il sentit le poing de Lucifer frapper son visage, faisant craquer les os de sa mâchoire dans un bruit sec résonnant dans l'obscurité. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, familier et amer, alors que son dos heurta les barreaux de la cage. Castiel s'effondra au sol, sentant la douleur envahir la moindre terminaison nerveuse des muscles de son vaisseau. Ce n'était cependant rien d'autre qu'une sensation désagréable qu'il pouvait dissiper d'un simple geste de la main, rien qu'un bruit de fond qu'il pouvait éteindre sans effort du fait de sa nature angélique. Son frère n'avait pas touché à sa grâce avec une lame et pourtant… Oui, pourtant, il arrivait à l'atteindre bien plus profondément que n'importe quelle arme. Les mots de l'archange dansaient au creux de ses tympans, lames de rasoir descendant dans sa poitrine et y déchiquetant un cœur en miette.

Cette souffrance-là, il pensait l'avoir déjà approchée et connue, lors du rejet de Dean, lors de sa chute et de son errance. Les regrets et la culpabilité s'accrochaient à ses épaules comme autant de chaînes qu'il traînait derrière lui sans pouvoir s'en libérer. Malgré les paroles de Dean, malgré les sourires de remerciement, malgré le pardon de certains… Il s'y était enfermé seul, comme un papillon dans une toile d'araignée, et rien ni personne ne semblait remarquer la descente dans laquelle il s'abîmait. Il sentait chaque jour le vide se faire un peu plus grand, un peu plus froid, anesthésiant le monde autour de lui. Mais jusque-là, il avait réussi tant bien que mal à surnager et à marcher en funambule sur un fil de plus en plus ténu.  
Tout s'était effondré avec _elle_. Amara. Il revoyait parfaitement son visage, ressentait encore les doigts aux ongles noirs posés sur sa joue

-Tu es facilement remplaçable.

Ces mots s'étaient glissés en lui comme un venin. Le fil s'était rompu. L'eau avait envahi ses poumons. Le froid s'était emparé entièrement son être, le consumant d'une tristesse et d'une mélancolie le coupant peu à peu de ses sensations. Il ne savait pas que souffrir pouvait prendre cette apparence si… étrange. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire ni même comment l'expliquer. Et il se refusait d'en parler aux Winchester. Ces derniers avaient déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme cela, il n'allait certainement pas les déranger avec ça. Alors il s'était tu. S'était haï d'autant plus. Il voyait toujours les regards des frères et sœurs qu'il avait tué, ceux de Dean lorsqu'il avait appris sa trahison ou ses actions inconsidérées, et maintenant, il devait en plus porter le fardeau de son inutilité…

La main de Lucifer se posa brusquement sur son épaule, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Il plongea dans les iris de son aîné. L'archange seul avait su voir ce naufrage lent et subtil, ne se privant pas d'appuyer sur cette faiblesse. Castiel savait cela mais… Il était fatigué… Si fatigué… À quoi bon se battre quand on n'avait plus aucune utilité ? À quoi bon rester alors que l'on est qu'un poids mort pour les autres ? Lucifer était puissant, nul doute qu'il pouvait vaincre Amara s'il lui laissait les commandes de son vaisseau.

-Tu peux vraiment vaincre les Ténèbres ?

Sa voix lui sembla encore plus éraillée qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle reflétait l'usure de son état au travers de ses tons rauques et mornes. Mais cela importait peu. Face à lui, l'ange déchu sourit, observant les traits de son frère et l'abandon auquel il se livrait sous sa poigne. Il plongea dans les iris bleus, traversant le voile qui les ternissait depuis de nombreux jours, répondant d'une voix calme :

-Bien sûr.

-Alors oui...

L'archange ferma les yeux, s'infiltrant dans le vaisseau de son frère dans une lumière aveuglante. Castiel se laissa couler dans le corps de Jimmy, la lassitude envahissant son esprit. Il allait pouvoir fermer les yeux maintenant. Les Winchester n'avaient pas besoin de lui, lui qui n'était pas indispensable à leur combat au vu de son inutilité flagrante, alors il cédait sa place à quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus à même de détruire la jeune femme. Oui, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour Dean. Pour Sam. Il ne regrettait rien…

L'oubli et le sommeil l'entourèrent de leur bras, l'incitant à y sombrer. Un soupir s'échappa de sa grâce. Lucifer détruira Amara. Les Winchester seront sains et saufs. Le reste importait peu.


	2. Chapter 2 - C'est impossible

Je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise tout autant que le premier. J'ai été très touchée de recevoir autant de reviews positives, merci encore à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
** **C'est impossible**

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Dean sentit sa voix se craquer. L'émotion qui étreignait sa gorge transperçait ses cordes vocales, les étouffant sous une boule de glace et d'angoisse. Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui et observer, inquiet, l'expression de son visage. Le chasseur prit soin d'éviter de regarder son petit frère, ses iris verts cherchant une échappatoire dans le lointain, dans ces flots glacés et gris leur faisant face. Sous lui, le béton humide et froid transperçait son jean, mordait sa peau. Mais ça lui importait peu. Ça lui importait tellement peu…

Cas… Cas s'était fait posséder par Lucifer et avait coulé au sein de son propre vaisseau. L'ange, leur ange, avait cédé face à son frère, sans que lui ou Sam ne s'en rendent compte jusqu'à cet instant dans le bunker. Dean avait senti comme une pierre s'abattre sur son estomac. Il avait tourné la tête, estomaqué, refusant d'y croire. Non, Sam devait se tromper, Cas était toujours là, à ses côtés, sa main sur son épaule, ce n'était rien qu'un simple malentendu…

Il avait plongé dans les iris si clairs de Jimmy Novak, de ce vaisseau qu'il ne reliait qu'à Cas, parce que Cas avait fini par ne plus pouvoir être détaché de cette apparence. Il y recherchait cette lueur si particulière que seul le soldat du jeudi faisait briller dans ces entrelacs bleutés. Ce qu'il y vit le figea, alourdissant la pression dans ses entrailles. Lucifer n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il ne le réalise enfin. Castiel n'était pas là. Sa lueur ne brillait pas. Elle avait été remplacée par un tout autre feu, et cela mit fin à ses derniers espoirs.

La boule dans sa gorge se fit de plus en plus pesante. Il sentit plus qu'il le vit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule droite et la tapoter. Les mots du plus jeune tournaient dans sa tête, suivant le rythme de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

 _« Il ne reviendra pas, il l'a choisi de son plein gré »_

Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi Cas aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il sciemment laissé Lucifer prendre le contrôle de son enveloppe de chair ? Pourquoi les aurait-il laissés derrière, sans un mot ou un regard en arrière ?

Une douleur pernicieuse saisit sa poitrine, s'étendant lentement dans ses veines comme un poison délétère. La réponse était là, sournoise, grattant le vernis fragile qui le séparait d'elle. Un nouveau frisson le saisit. Il se rappelait des traits marqués qu'il n'avait pas vus, de la fatigue qui creusait sa marque dans le regard bleu, de la lassitude à peine voilée qu'il voyait luire dans ces prunelles… Ses souvenirs lui montraient la peur, la culpabilité, les regrets, les remords. Il voyait l'ange ouvrir sa chemise et leur montrer le message gravé dans la chair de son vaisseau. Le grotesque et la menace du message lui avaient masqué la dernière pièce du tableau. Dean sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Les yeux bleus étaient éteints, presque vides.

Le chasseur serra les poings et les dents, laissant l'air gelé franchir la barrière de ses lèvres gercées. Ce regard, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois. Mais pas sur Cas, non, pas sur l'ange, jamais sur l'ange. Sur lui. Il connaissait ces éclats mornes, ces signaux affaiblis. Le séraphin se trouvait inutile…

L'aîné des Winchester se retint de hurler de frustration, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La vérité avait fini par lui éclater à la figure, et ça faisait mal, très mal. À son tour, Dean plongea dans la mer de regrets et de remords qui l'entraînait vers le fond. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû le voir ! Lui qui avait vécu les mêmes affres que le brun, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir et l'aider au lieu de ne s'occuper que de sa nature angélique ! Bordel, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment ?!

Seul le silence lui répondit, troublé uniquement par le clapotis de l'eau grise sous le ponton. Les serres malaxant ses entrailles se firent plus présentes encore. Il aurait dû comprendre… Il aurait dû l'aider… S'il l'avait fait, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là… Son âme hurlait d'impuissance, de rage et de détresse, appelant l'ange, son ange, le réclamant à cors et à cris, faisant vibrer tristement les prunelles vertes du chasseur.

Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour les excuses et les regrets, trop tard pour effacer cette situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fouiller ciel, terre et enfer pour trouver un moyen de ramener Cas. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Parce qu'il refusait de le laisser dépérir dans les tréfonds de son vaisseau. Parce qu'il voulait revoir cette lueur si douce et si belle dans ces iris bleus. Parce que, ange ou pas, puissant ou non, il voulait Cas à ses côtés. Parce que Cas était Cas. Et que sans lui, il avait l'impression de se perdre et mourir


	3. Chapter 3 - Amertume

Troisième chapitre cette fois-ci centré sur Sam. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, il est un peu moins long que les précédents, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux.

Je vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Amertume**

Sa main s'était posée sur l'épaule de son frère, la tapotant légèrement avant de le laisser seul. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il devait faire face à ses pensées avec pour seuls témoins l'eau grise et le ciel muet. Sam soupira, ses pas foulant le bois du ponton. L'humidité et le froid des lieux transformaient sa respiration en une brume blanche qui glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Autour d'eux, tout était triste, morne, comme si le paysage lui-même s'accordait à l'humeur dévastée du plus âgé.

Le chasseur ouvrit la portière de l'Impala, se glissant rapidement à la place du passager. L'odeur du cuir flatta ses narines, le détendant légèrement. Il se sentait en sécurité sur la banquette, et en ce moment, il avait bien besoin de cette sensation pour essayer de faire le point.

Cas avait accordé une place de choix à Lucifer, et se trouvait à présent incapable de le déloger de son vaisseau. Tout ça pour sauver Dean. Encore et toujours Dean. Un sourire amer traversa les lèvres du cadet des Winchester, ses yeux se perdant dans le ciel délavé qui pesait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bien sûr, il connaissait depuis longtemps les pulsions sacrificielles qui animaient l'ancien soldat céleste lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère, il les avait vu de nombreuses fois à l'œuvre, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il n'était pas sûr que l'ange daigne revenir, même après avoir battu Amara.

Et c'était bien là le problème. Il avait vu la détresse dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé que ce n'était pas Cas qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait lu le hurlement de négation qui avait flétri ses iris verts. Dean avait besoin de l'ange, tout comme l'ange avait besoin de Dean. Ces deux-là étaient liés plus profondément que ce qu'ils pensaient, et eux seuls étaient assez aveugles pour ignorer ce simple fait, malgré les minutes qu'ils passaient à se regarder. À se sonder mutuellement. À croire qu'ils se noyaient dans les iris de l'autre.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, il en aurait certainement sourit d'amusement et d'énervement. Mais là, il avait juste l'impression d'assister en direct à une tragédie grecque ou à un drame romantique qui avait un arrière-goût bien trop amer.

Un nouveau soupir, plus profond que le précédent, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les traits tirés. Une fatigue immense s'enroulait autour de ses muscles, le faisant cligner des yeux avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se redressant sur son siège, ses iris s'accrochant à la silhouette de son frère qui se dirigeait vers la voiture. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas lire l'expression de son visage, mais il était certain que Dean était décidé à ramener l'ange coûte que coûte. Son ange.

Sam ne dit rien lorsque l'aîné s'installa au volant sans un mot, ses yeux verts luisant d'une volonté plus tranchante que la lame d'un poignard. D'un geste sec, il démarra la voiture, faisant rugir le moteur dans un sourire crispé. Le retour au bunker se fit en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant parler de leur situation. Une cassette d'AC/DC fut rapidement mise dans le lecteur, ne tardant pas à cracher les décibels dans l'habitacle de l'Impala alors que le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, fermant les yeux, son front posé contre la vitre. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son frère daignera comprendre quoi que ce soit à sa relation avec Castiel. Alors autant dormir.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exaspération

Quatrième OS, cette fois-ci concentré sur Crowley ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les premier malgré sa moindre longueur. Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir et me pousse à continuer. Encore merci.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**  
 **Exaspération**

Les frères Winchester se crêpaient une nouvelle fois le chignon devant son nez. Comme d'habitude. Se retenant à grand peine de pousser un soupir exaspéré, Crowley leva les yeux au ciel, cessant d'écouter leurs chamailleries. Cette fois, le point de discorde était Castiel, l'ange qui les suivait depuis bientôt sept ans. Il avait été là presque dès le début, et sainte mère des péchés il fallait vraiment être un crétin fini pour ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point leur relation avait évoluée.

Et il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Il devait être l'un des premiers à avoir compris, ou du moins deviné, la nature véritable que l'aîné des Winchester entretenait avec l'emplumé aux yeux trop bleus. Le Moose avait suivi peu après s'il se fiait aux coups d'œil dépités qu'il lançait sur le couple « d'amis » quand ce dernier oubliait le monde qui tournait autour de lui. L'ancien roi des enfers nota de passer un pari avec lui une fois tout ce bordel réglé. En espérant qu'il ne succombe pas aux sbires de Lucifer jusque-là.

Cette simple pensée le ramena à l'instant présent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de les laisser partir dans des discussions interminables s'il tenait à sa vie. Et il y tenait.

Son intervention eut au moins le bon goût de les stopper, ce qui était déjà ça de gagné pour ses oreilles qui criaient miséricorde. La discussion continua, plus ou moins égale, et l'agacement ne le quitta pas une seconde, comme chevillée à son corps par il ne savait quel lien incassable.

Puis, il y eu Amara et sa mère. L'église. Lucifer. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de posséder le corps de Jimmy Novak afin de secouer les puces d'un Castiel bien trop amorphe à son goût.

Et il était là, debout dans la cuisine des Winchester, face à un ange absorbé par il ne savait quel programme télé, essayant vainement de le raisonner. Seul l'évocation des deux frères, et en particulier Dean, réussit à le tirer un peu de son apathie, l'obligeant à retenir un soupir. Vraiment. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, chacun dans leur genre, entre le premier qui était profondément ancré dans le déni et l'autre qui était trop naïf pour comprendre véritablement ce qui se passait ou du moins qui n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu le bestiau en face, mais là n'était pas la question.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser l'ange aux yeux bleus plus longtemps. L'archange avec qui il partageait la vedette venait en effet d'arriver dans la pièce et semblait avoir une furieuse envie de le torturer à sa manière. Crowley ferma les yeux, la fatigue fondant sur ses épaules lorsque la main de l'ange déchu se posa violemment sur son épaule. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Restait à espérer que les Winchester réagisse assez vite pour le sortir de cette impasse.


	5. Chapter 5 - Condescendance

Cinquième OS centré sur Lucifer. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire du fait que je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec ce personnage et que du coup j'ai plus de mal à me le représenter. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !  
Je vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires. Vraiment, merci à vous !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**  
 **Condescendance**

Les flammes crépitaient de leur son si particulier, irisait de leur chaleur l'église abandonnée ou leur réunion improvisée se déroulait. Lucifer était venu à leur appel. Une main de Dieu était tellement nécessaire dans cette guerre qui les opposaient aux Ténèbres, il n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus, quand bien même cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

L'archange étira sournoisement les lèvres du vaisseau de Jimmy Novak, appréciant à sa juste valeur la raideur de l'aîné des chasseurs. Il savait qu'il détestait la situation, et il s'en amusait profondément. Oh bien sûr, en cet instant, il était prisonnier du cercle de flammes, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit libre.

Il s'attendait à ce que Dean lui « demande » de trouver un autre vaisseau. Après tout, le chasseur tenait à son petit frère, il y tenait tellement que s'en était risible. Même enfermé dans cette fichue cage depuis plusieurs années, il voyait clairement le lien qui liait Castiel à ce pitoyable humain trop profondément ancré dans son déni pour oser faire bouger les choses.

Il avait laissé Crowley entrer à son tour dans le costume de chair qu'il portait, en profitant pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Il avait des comptes à régler avec lui, les deux frangins attendront un peu avant de passer à leur tour quelques instants particulièrement pénibles et douloureux. Sa colère, nourrie par son enfermement et ses ressentiments, brûlait la moindre parcelle de sa grâce, irradiant d'une froideur si forte qu'elle en devenait insoutenable. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à Castiel, ce dernier n'était pas une menace, du moins tant que l'on n'invoquait pas la présence ou le souvenir de Dean Winchester devant son nez.

L'expulsion de Crowley hors du vaisseau l'exaspéra. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de convenablement se passer les nerfs sur cette raclure de démon, et il avait des comptes à régler avec les Winchester, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'eux à présent qu'il avait une main de Dieu en sa possession.

Malheureusement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne l'emmerder alors qu'il s'apprêtait à punir les deux humains à sa manière. Cas n'eut même pas le temps de réagir aux cris de son protégé qu'une explosion détruisit un des murs de la bâtisse, laissant passer les Ténèbres dans la fumée et la poussière. La silhouette de la jeune femme l'obligea à se tourner et à abandonner ses proies afin de la combattre. Combat qui tourna court et à son désavantage. Père, était-il donc si faible ?

Lucifer ne put rien faire lorsqu'elle l'attira à lui, posant ses ongles sur la joue du vaisseau. Derrière, il entendit vaguement Dean appeler encore une fois son petit frère. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut son dernier geste avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec sa tante dans une violente lumière.


	6. Chapter 6 - Clairvoyance

Sixième OS cette fois centré sur le personnage d'Amara ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !

Merci encore à vous de me laisser des reviews et de me lire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**  
 **Clairvoyance**

Ils étaient face à face, la tante et le neveu, dans une ambiance si lourde qu'on pouvait presque la couper au couteau. Lucifer ne pouvait rien faire face à elle et sa colère, face à ses ressentiments qui pourrissaient depuis son enfermement et avaient fermentés au point de dicter toute sa conduite. Elle voulait une vengeance, elle voulait faire souffrir à la hauteur de ce par quoi elle était passée.

D'un geste, elle envoya le brun contre la surface froide du container, appréciant les cris qui émanaient de la gorge du vaisseau. Sa puissance était si grande maintenant, presque comme aux temps primitifs où il n'y avait encore qu'elle et lui. Son frère. Son si cher frère. Amara augmenta la violence de ses coups, déchiquetant la grâce et la chair sans faillir un seul instant. Il allait lui payer cet affront. Qu'importe si elle devait détruire sa création petit à petit pour qu'il daigne se montrer, peu importe les éléments qui se dresseront sur sa route. Elle voulait le trouver, le débusquer, c'était lui qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était lui qui faisait souffrir ses enfants par son absence et sa lâcheté. Il avait peur d'elle. Et il avait bien raison.

Les cris finirent par s'arrêter, Lucifer n'arrivant de toute évidence plus à tenir la cadence. Amara s'avança doucement, ses yeux sombres détaillant les marques ancrées dans la chair à vif. Elle n'avait aucun mal à voir les deux grâces qui se partageaient ce corps qui tombait peu à peu en lambeau. Celle de son neveu, éclatante, furieuse, fière et trop forte pour se laisser abattre. Et puis celle de l'ange Castiel. Douce, timide, appauvrie… Désespérée. Elle était si faible qu'il aurait suffi d'un simple geste de sa part pour l'anéantir sans plus attendre.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Cette grâce, usée et fragile, battait sourdement dans la poitrine du vaisseau, murmurant inconsciemment un nom qu'elle chérissait. Dean Winchester. Celui qui avait porté la marque et qui l'avait fait sortir de sa prison. Elle lui en était à jamais reconnaissante, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne tuera pas l'ange du jeudi. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Viscéralement semblait-il. Après tout, c'était le nom de Castiel qui lui était venu aux lèvres dans l'église. Pas le sien. Et elle pouvait le voir, avec les liens qui liaient les deux âmes de couleurs qu'elle s'amusait à caresser doucement du bout des ongles, ne voulant surtout pas les détruire. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que Dean éprouvait pour elle et son enveloppe charnelle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une certaine fascination. Car il aimait déjà l'ange qu'elle tenait à sa merci.

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme tendit le bras vers le cœur du vaisseau crucifié, entrant en résonance avec ce lien intime que partageaient les deux hommes. C'était la seule manière pour elle de prévenir le chasseur, de le pousser à agir. Et elle savait que cela allait marcher. Parce que malgré le déni qui flottait encore comme un voile entre eux, il était assez lucide pour comprendre que la perte de Castiel le tuerait à petit feu, comme pouvait le faire la mort de son frère, mais en plus soudain, en plus douloureux.

Cela ne prit guère de temps. Malgré la faiblesse de la grâce de l'ange, leur lien était aussi fort, aussi pur, permettant à ses projections d'arriver sans encombre au bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Les traits de son protégé étaient tirés, affadis, signes évidents des trop nombreuses nuits blanches qui avaient émaillé les mois qu'il avait passé à rechercher son ange et le moyen de le faire revenir. Un sourire traversa les lèvres d'Amara alors qu'elle passa son message. Les dés étaient désormais jetés. Le reste, maintenant, restait à écrire.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fuite

Septième OS sur Chuck/Dieu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Merci encore une fois de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Adalas : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'idée t'ait plu ^^

barjy02 : merci beaucoup ! Je pense suivre la série pour le moment, même si j'ai furieusement envie de partir dans une autre direction !

yakusokuyumi : en effet ^^ j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Amara, justement parce qu'au final, elle a des raisons d'être ce qu'elle et de faire ce qu'elle fait.

Courtney Ackles : je suis plutôt la série, mais je verrai au fur et à mesure si je bifurque ou non ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**  
 **Fuite**

L'odeur du bois et de l'alcool emplissait l'atmosphère du bar, à peine perturbées par le son des touches du clavier que Chuck tapait rapidement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Le reflet du traitement de texte dans les verres de ses lunettes masquait ses yeux, laissant voir les lignes noires qui s'étalaient petit à petit sur la feuille blanche. En bas de l'écran, l'horloge indiquait minuit passé au fuseau horaire de la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Une gêne dans sa perception l'obligea à s'arrêter quelques secondes, l'amenant à tourner la tête vers les tables vides et la scène déserte.

Il était seul. Il ne s'en plaignait cela dit. Cette solitude, cette déconnexion, c'était lui qui l'avait choisie. Loin de ses fils, de ses créations. Et surtout, loin, très loin d'elle. Sa sœur. La seule, l'unique, celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant les premiers millénaires de son existence, avant qu'il ne l'enferme égoïstement dans une cage avec l'aide de ceux qu'il avait façonné.

Et elle était revenue, à cause – encore – des Winchester et de leur foutue incapacité à se satisfaire d'une situation dans laquelle le monde tournait rond malgré le malheur, la déchéance ou la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Dans leur chute, ils avaient entraîné Castiel. Pas qu'il en voulait à son fils de s'être lié indéfectiblement à eux, bien au contraire, surtout au vu des sentiments qu'il avait développé envers Dean. Mais après tant de temps à ressusciter l'ancien ange, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. La fatigue qu'il ressentait depuis la révolte de Lucifer se fit plus forte, plus lourde, amenant avec elle des regrets, des remords. Il entendait les cris et les hurlements de ses enfants, il sentait leur souffrance et leur détresse…

Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour les aider. Parce qu'il jugeait que ce n'était pas son job. Ses doigts se suspendirent, interrompant la mélodie du clavier dans cet endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Des pensées se bousculaient malgré sa volonté de les faire dégager. Sa mâchoire se serra, sa colère l'envahit. D'un geste, il balança l'ordinateur à terre avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Autour de lui, l'odeur de l'orage et de l'électricité menaçait d'envahir tout l'espace et d'ainsi le faire sortir de ses gonds.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il refusait de se montrer et qu'il empêchait quiconque de le trouver. Que pourrait-il leur dire ? Comment aurait-il la force d'affronter leurs regards, leurs colères, leurs déceptions ?

Un ricanement noir sorti de sa gorge, l'obligeant à se redresser. Le mug sur la table était loin de lui rendre justice pas vrai ? Il n'était pas un père, il n'était qu'un lâche qui fuyait ses responsabilités et ses erreurs, qui refusait de donner des excuses ou même des explications. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fini par demander à Joshua de passer un message aux Winchester et à Castiel lors de la mise en place de l'Apocalypse.

Et maintenant, il se terrait comme un rat dans ce bar qu'il avait créé lui-même. À écrire une autobiographie que personne ne lirait, faute d'attention, faute de vie aussi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas combattre Amara, pas plus qu'il ne voulait la voir. Il avait peur. Peur. Pour un être aussi absolu que lui, c'en était risible, mais après tout, elle était sa sœur. Ses Ténèbres. Alors oui, il se planquait. Parce qu'il n'avait, encore une fois, pas envie de se retrouver face aux dégâts qu'avait causé son égoïsme.

Dans un soupir fatigué, il claqua des doigts, ramenant l'ordinateur face à lui, là où il s'était arrêté. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Ses doigts retombèrent sur le clavier, les lettres se formèrent sur la page du traitement de texte. Derrière lui, la solitude s'étala lascivement dans le bar, jouant avec ses ressentis.

Les regards illusoires le firent se ployer un peu plus. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour dissiper cette foutue boule qui terrassait ses entrailles…


	8. Chapter 8 - Humanité

Huitième chapitre en ligne ! Cette fois-ci, on se concentre sur un personnage assez peu aimé (voire pas du tout), Métatron. J'ai trouvé que son développement lors de la saison 11 avait été plutôt intéressant, en particulier ce passage dans le bar~

Encore une fois, merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me touche énormément !

barjy02 : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'avoue que j'ai pas mal de rancune envers le personnage de Dieu, notamment sa manière de traiter les autres, Cas en particulier (et nom de diou je pardonnerai jamais le fait qu'il ne parle jamais à Cas).

yakusokuyumi : merci pour ta review ! En effet, cette figure de Dieu est intéressante dans son côté si humain !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 8** **  
** **Humanité**

Il était là, les mains plaquées sur cette table en bois qui vibrait presque sous l'intensité du moment, sa voix brisée et nouée résonnant dans le silence du bar sous le regard acéré de Dieu lui-même. Il pouvait presque sentir Sa colère envahir ses veines et chasser cette putain de lassitude qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un connard, qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur, qu'une abjection qui aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps ou du moins pourrir au creux des murs de la prison céleste. Mais ça lui importait tellement peu en cet instant. Oui, ça lui importait tellement peu. Parce que cette indignation, cette colère et ce désespoir qui envahissait la moindre fibre de son corps mortel étaient bien trop poignant pour le laisser se taire.

Il adorait son père, comme tous les anges, il lui était reconnaissant de son rôle dans la marche du monde. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il refusait de le voir ainsi. De le voir pétri d'indifférence et de dédain pour la création qu'il avait façonnée, de le voir abandonner face à une menace qu'il avait fuie comme un lâche.

Ses mots sortirent comme du papier de verre, écorchant sa gorge, crispant sa chair. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les louanges des Hommes traversaient ses lèvres ? Pourquoi ses yeux s'humidifiaient ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait trop fort au creux de ses côtes ?

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues ridées. Les mots de son Père avaient plantés des coups de poignard dans sa poitrine mais ce n'était rien, non rien face à la passivité de ce dernier, face à cette attitude qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'était pas celle d'un père. Cet abandon assumé attisait sa colère et creusait sa peine. Parce qu'il voulait revoir leur Père. Leur Père. Pas un être égoïste qui s'était lâchement réfugié dans l'espace le plus sûr qui soit.

Il se tut, ses mains toujours posées sur le bois de la table, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Chuck. Le silence se posa lourdement. Il avait cessé de taper sur le clavier. Lui avait cessé de parler. L'ambiance se fit étouffante, poisseuse, laissant les relents des ressentis empuantir les effluves d'alcool. Il aurait dû regretter ses mots, son attitude, mais il n'en était rien. Et s'il devait mourir suite à cet éclat de voix, ainsi soit-il.

Rien ne vint cependant. L'ambiance resta, les mots aussi. Mais son Père ne lui fit rien, se contentant de se remettre au travail. Lourdement, Métatron se dirigea vers le bar, amer et dépité, s'asseyant au comptoir afin de se servir en bière. Il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire d'autre pas vrai ? Alors, plutôt que de penser à son impuissance et à l'attitude de son géniteur, il préférait se laisser noyer dans les effluves ambrées qui tournoyaient dans son verre.


	9. Chapter 9 - Décision

Neuvième chapitre centré une nouvelle fois sur Dean ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! À partir de maintenant, je risque de dévier fortement de la série (ce qui ne va pas être très difficile vu que la saison 12 ne sortira qu'en automne) et donc de m'amuser un peu plus avec les personnages~

Encore une fois, merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews !

barjy02 : merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je n'aimais pas vraiment le personnage de Métatron, mais j'ai trouvé que son évolution, au moins, était très intéressante. Quant à Dieu, c'est certain, il y avait des claques qui se perdaient... De même que pour les scénaristes et la façon dont ils traitent Castiel.

yakusokuyumi : merci beaucoup ! En effet, cette claque était retentissante !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt~

* * *

 **Chapitre 9  
** **Décision**

Il s'était agenouillé près du corps de Castiel, inquiet au plus haut point, attendant que les paupières de chair se soulèvent et laissent les yeux trop bleus lui annoncer qui était aux commandes. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule gauche du brun, au-dessus du trenchcoat, dans un geste qu'il avait fait de si nombreuses fois que, même des mois plus tard, ses doigts savaient exactement où se poser.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Cas avant même que son frère ne lui hurle la vérité en pleine figure. Il s'en était douté parce que Lucifer lui avait agrippé l'épaule droite. Car ce n'était pas la « bonne » épaule. Car ce n'était pas le bon geste. Il avait été si déstabilisé qu'il avait été obligé de le regarder dans les yeux pour se donner une certaine contenance malgré le malaise qui s'était distillé dans ses veines. À cet instant il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que ce n'était pas Cas. Malheureusement, il était tellement pressé ce jour-là qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et qu'il avait rapidement enterré l'affaire. Trop rapidement, bien trop rapidement.

Mais pour le moment, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le vaisseau des yeux, ce vaisseau qui se réveillait et qui se tournait vers lui, perdu, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour ne laisser passer qu'un nom. Le sien.

\- Dean ?

Alors il avait su. Dans l'intonation. Dans le regard. Dans cette façon de le regarder qui lui avait manqué au point de l'empêcher de dormir. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire qui, en cet instant, était radieux.

Amara avait expulsé Lucifer du vaisseau de Castiel. Savoir où était le fils préféré de Dieu ne l'intéressait absolument pas, tout comme l'état de Chuck en cet instant. Car Cas était là. Devant lui.

Oh, bien sûr, cela ne résolvait en rien leur problème actuel, mais bordel qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien de le savoir de nouveau à ses côtés ! D'un geste, il l'aida à se redresser, son instinct ronronnant de contentement lorsque leurs mains se serrèrent.

Le regard bleu de Cas se perdit dans le sien, et de nouveau, il vit cet éclat tremblant au creux de ces iris céruléens. Cet éclat si triste et si gris. Son cœur rua contre sa poitrine. Non, non, non, l'ange ne devait pas avoir cette lueur délétère dans le regard. Il était trop beau, trop pur et trop candide pour mériter les ravages de la dépression, et cette fois-ci, il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette putain de dépréciation le noyer dans ses pensées et dans son corps.

Alors, doucement, alors qu'il l'aidait dans leur marche, il passa une main dans son dos. C'était un geste qu'il voulait tendre et réconfortant, mais il savait également que cela ne suffirait pas pour l'esprit en miette qui tournoyait timidement dans la grâce de l'ange. Il devait lui parler. Seul à seul. Et ce avant même que tout ce merdier soit fini.

Un éclat de pure volonté traversa les yeux verts, les faisant étinceler dans la pénombre du hangar. Oui, il allait parler à Cas. Parce que Cas le méritait tellement. Et parce qu'il voulait, enfin, que ces foutus yeux bleus retrouvent cette étincelle qui les rendaient plus beaux et plus précieux que des saphirs.


	10. Chapter 10 - Déclaration

Dixième chapitre en ligne, centré sur Castiel ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédent~

Encore une fois, merci, merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews !

Adalas : merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma réécriture te plaise à ce point !

barjy02 : merci infiniment ! Je suis contente de voir que la lecture de mes chapitres t'apporte un tel plaisir~

yakusokuyumi : merci beaucoup~ La réponse à ton attente se trouve dans ce chapitre ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt~

Le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être plus de temps à arriver (je serai à la japan expo encore une fois cette année, du coup je risque d'être trop occupée pour écrire)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10  
Déclaration  
**

Le vrombissement du moteur emplissait l'habitacle silencieux de l'Impala alors qu'ils filaient sur la ligne de bitume afin d'aller acheter de l'alcool. Castiel regardait l'horizon en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

Il se sentait toujours vide et désemparé, inutile même, et ce n'était pas le silence de son Père qui allait le faire se sentir mieux. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir déçu son créateur, il était même certain de ne pas mériter un regard de sa part. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, pas après tout le sang qui avait coulé par sa faute, un sang d'humains et d'ange qui couvrait ses mains dès qu'il posait son regard sur elles. Non, il ne méritait pas de parler à son Père, aussi évitait-il de le déranger par sa présence, se faisant minuscule et transparent. Sa grâce hurlait, mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait péché, il méritait ce mépris de la part de leur Créateur.

La voix de Dean résonna subitement dans l'air, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Le chasseur avait tenu à l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette simple course, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête et de le suivre. Peut-être que le châtain voulait le secouer ou l'engueuler suite à son abandon face à Lucifer…

Ce ne fut cependant pas le thème de leur conversation. Loin de là.

\- Comment te sens-tu Cas ?

\- Je me sens… Comme d'habitude, du moins depuis que Lucifer est parti.

C'était faux, si faux. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait l'impression de se noyer en lui-même malgré ses vagues efforts pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Le chasseur arrêta la voiture, plantant ses iris verts dans les siens.

\- Cas…

L'ange baissa la tête, amer. Il n'avait pas envie de gêner l'aîné des Winchester avec ses problèmes, tout comme il se refusait d'être un poids pour eux. Son torse irradiait d'une souffrance insidieuse qui faisait faiblement luire ses entrelacs céruléens.

\- J'essayai juste d'aider Dean…

\- Je sais Cas… Je ne te reproche rien. Ce serait même plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?

L'interrogation était réelle. De quoi le châtain pouvait-il bien s'excuser ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas vu que… Tu allais si mal. Avec Sam et tout le reste, je n'ai pas su voir ça, et je m'en veux terriblement.

L'ange releva aussitôt la tête, sentant son cœur manquer un battement et plonger dans ses entrailles. Un froid malsain se glissa sur sa peau et ses pupilles se rétrécirent sous l'action d'un début de panique. Il ne voulait pas que Dean voit cette faiblesse. Il ne le voulait pas, surtout pas ! Tout plutôt que de paraître faillible et d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois !

Il se raidit lorsque le châtain posa ses paumes sur ses épaules, lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Toute sa grâce vibrait de peur et le suppliait de ne pas le laisser.

\- Cas… Hey Cas, calme-toi… Je ne vais pas te laisser derrière nous. Tu es plus qu'un ami Cas, bien plus que ça, et ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état parce qu'on a pas été foutu de voir que tu allais si mal.

\- Dean…

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait. Tu n'as jamais été inutile et tu ne le seras jamais, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te dire. Tu es fort, tu es magnifique. J'ai été un parfait connard avec toi, et je le regrette sincèrement. Et puis… Je crois qu'il faut aussi que j'arrête de fuir…

\- Mais fuir quoi ?

Le soldat du jeudi se sentait un peu plus serein mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce dont parlait le châtain à cet instant. Les mains calleuses du chasseur se posèrent délicatement sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe, renforçant leur chute dans les iris de l'autre. Castiel pouvait désormais observer les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient le visage de Dean, il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant frôler ses lèvres. Un sourire tendre et fragile rehaussait les lèvres du Winchester, un sourire qui le suppliait de lui accorder sa confiance, encore une fois. Et, de nouveau, il la lui accorda d'un simple regard.

Dean combla alors le maigre espace entre leurs bouches et l'embrassa. Tendrement, délicatement, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile et la plus magnifique qui ait pu tomber sur cette terre. L'ange frémit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur les poignets du chasseur alors qu'il répondit timidement, penchant légèrement la tête. Au creux de son vaisseau, sa grâce vibra de chaleur et d'extase.

\- Je t'aime Cas.


	11. Chapter 11 - Adieux

Onzième chapitre cette fois-ci concentré sur Sam ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, surtout après cette pause imposée par la Japan Expo et l'arrêt brutal de mon inspiration.

Encore merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait toujours extrêmement chaud au cœur !

Adalas : merci beaucoup ! Je suis sincèrement touchée de voir que ce dialogue te touche autant~

pimpiericky : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, elle m'ont fait chaud au cœur ^^

yakusokuyumi : merci beaucoup !

barjy02 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ce que j'ai écrit touche autant !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dit à la prochaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**  
 **Adieux**

Les deux frères se tenaient devant la tombe de leur mère, silencieux dans la grisaille de ce jour qui se mourait par leur faute. Sam sentait sa gorge compressée par l'émotion, par ses larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Sa voix était faible, fragile. Celle de Dean l'était tout autant malgré la volonté qui transparaissait dans son timbre grave. Il toucha son épaule, faisant hurler de peine les entrailles du plus jeune qui refusait de se retourner tout de suite. Comme si ce simple geste allait le précipiter dans le bras de la faucheuse. Comme si, en tournant les talons, il acceptait que son frère parte à une mort certaine.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le marbre froid de la tombe. Il n'avait jamais pu connaître leur mère, et ce manque n'avait jamais été aussi grand que celui de Dean, lui qui l'avait connue, qui l'avait aimée. Bien sûr, il était attaché à ce visage figé sur les photos désaturées que son frère conservait précieusement, mais il l'était plus par devoir que par réelle nostalgie.  
Un frisson remonta le long de sa peau dans l'air froid et humide du cimetière. L'eau envahit ses yeux malgré sa volonté. Il n'entendit pas Dieu parler avec Dean, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit l'étreinte entre son frère et l'ange qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux. Il remarqua leur étreinte plus forte que d'ordinaire. Le sourire cassé de son frère. Et puis leur baiser d'adieu. Le cœur du cadet se cassa un peu plus face à cette scène déchirante. Si lui perdait un frère, eux deux perdait un amour à peine trouvé. Et il savait déjà ce que son aîné avait demandé à Cas. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas le suivre. De vivre. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son ange aux yeux trop bleus périsse.

Et il lui avait sans doute demandé de veiller sur lui, comme une dernière preuve absolue d'amour et de confiance car Sam était le monde autour duquel ne cessait de graviter le chasseur. Alors l'ange, après s'être proposé pour l'accompagner, avait accepté. Même de là où il était, le cadet pouvait sentir toute la détresse et toute la tristesse qui affluait dans le vaisseau de Cas, qui empoisonnait sa grâce de sanglots silencieux et de gémissements inaudibles. Seuls ses yeux céruléens brillèrent sous l'humidité qui les saisit.

Sam se rapprocha, s'arrêtant au bout de quelques pas. L'émotion menaçait de le faire chavirer sur ses jambes et compressait sa gorge alors que Dean donnait les instructions pour ses funérailles. Cela, plus que toute autre parole, lui poignardait le cœur. Son frère, son grand frère, allait mourir en servant de bombe contre les Ténèbres. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore.

Ses bras serrèrent fortement l'aîné dans une étreinte désespérée. Un instant, rien qu'un instant, il laissa voir le petit frère qu'il était et qui hurlait la perte prochaine de son seul et unique membre de la famille. Dean le serra fortement contre lui en retour avant de se détacher de lui, un sourire léger aux lèvres qui ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses iris verts.

L'aîné se tourna vers Chuck, les muscles tendus, prêt à partir se sacrifier. Dieu claqua alors des doigts. Et il disparut.


End file.
